


A Long Lasting Love.

by ScrollPerfecter



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:26:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28082373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrollPerfecter/pseuds/ScrollPerfecter
Summary: Bucky and Steve show their affection for one another in a raunchy way.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25
Collections: The Twelve Days of Smutness 2020





	A Long Lasting Love.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, this is my first Smutness :) I'm excited to share it with you all.
> 
> Suffice it to say, characters are NOT mine and neither is the world they live in. I'm receiving no money and do not intend to make any from this.
> 
> I hope you enjoy hehe

His grip was bruising as he slid the tip of his massive cock into his lovers lube slicked channel, he watched as it slowly sank deeper inch by inch, Bucky grunted as he heard his lover whimper beneath him, the warmth surrounding his cock was delectable.

"Feel so good babe, so good Steve." Bucky panted out as he bottomed out, the gorgeous blond beneath him quivered and mewled something incoherent as the dark haired avenger started to slowly rock into him.

Being inside Steve like this was all Bucky could ever ask for, he made sure Steve knew that their fucking was not just a carnal need but it was an expression of love, he did this by whispering sweet nothings in his partners ear, slowly stroking down his back to calm him and giving little kissed down Steve's neck and Steve being the great hero that he was always gave as good back.

Bucky's thoughts dissipated as Steve being a tease pushed back and wiggled his ass around Bucky's throbbing cock, "You want it bad huh babe? Tell me how much you want me Steve." 

He bit his own lip as the blond turned his head to lock eyes with his, ocean meeting blue-grey, Steve smiled that wry grin of his, "Not as bad as you do." 

"Naughty boy." Bucky's voice was hoarse to his own ears as he punctuated his sentence with a hard thrust for each word, there was no going back now, he thrust in again holding onto Steve's hips with a bruising grip and he panted over his lovers shoulder, his warm breath tickling Steve's ear causing him to lean into him and moan.

Steve cried out in pleasure as Bucky aimed a sharp thrust upwards, "Yes, yes, yes, more." The blond's grip on the bedsheet had turned his knuckles white but his body was red hot as Bucky pounded into him, he knew he could take it now.

"You're fucking greedy." Bucky growled out as his hands threaten to slip from Steve's hips, perspiration decorating them both now, he planted kisses along Cap's back as he set up a fast pace.

The sound of their fucking was salacious and it turned the brunette on too much, he kept going the feeling of his cock sliding up that tight hole, his cock being enveloped deliciously, Bucky didn't want anyone else to feel any of this though, never.

"You're mine, aren't you?" He growled out as he hit that spot within Steve again that made his lover squeal with delight, "Yes, yes, yours. Only yours." 

The Captain arched his back and clenched the bedsheets harder, the dusk flitting through the window illuminating his hair, giving him a glow that Bucky marveled at, he had to have his hands through that golden hair, it was so soft as he ran his fingers through it, Bucky once again realized how lucky he was.

Bucky was flushed by now, his pleasure building immeasurably every time he pushed into his partner, he was pistoning into that tight pucker, watching his enormous reddened cock pull in and out with wonder, his heart was pounding.

"Harder, please I need it hon. Please Bucky." A great shot of arousal coursed throughout Bucky's body at hearing his partner cry out for him, "I'm all yours."

He pounded faster and faster, he used his leg to shift Steve's wider and he lent over him, Steve's back to Bucky's front, grabbing hold of Cap's large shaking shoulder with one hand he thrust himself deeper.

Bucky shook his hair out of his face as he pumped faster into Steve, hearing the slick sound of his lovers hand on his cock almost pulling him towards the brink.

"Bucky...love you so much" Was all it took, Bucky pushed forward one last time in that twitching channel, his cock spasmed and he poured himself into Steve with a drawn out moan, It felt like the whole world had faded as his orgasm shook him with its intensity, the dark haired avenger pulled his softening cock out of Steve's presumably sore ass and rubbed his ass cheeky gently, "So hot babe."

"You too." Was all Steve muttered out as Bucky watched his cum drip out of his lovers asshole, "You're not finished, well we'll have to do something about that."

With that Bucky grabbed a hold of Steve's arm and pulled him off the bed with him, they stood there naked in an embrace as Bucky put a hand on the blond's cheek and kissed him sweetly before getting to his knees.

Steve looked down at Bucky with heavy lidded eyes as Bucky held onto a thick thigh in each hand and licked at the tip of the blond's cock, Steve wouldn't last long, Bucky could tell, so he took Steve slowly as far down into his throat as he could, it was a struggle, Steve was as big as him but he wanted to pleasure him so much. 

He sucked and lapped, savoring the salty taste of his lover, looking up with a sore mouth as Steve looked down his eyelashes fluttering, Bucky could tell Steve was trying not to choke him with it as Bucky held on and bobbed his head up and down in a steady but increasingly fast paced rhythm.

Large hands tangled in Bucky's long mahogany hair, the gentle tug only turning him on more, he closed his eyes as he felt Steve's hips stutter, "Oh Buck, hon, I'm gonna'." 

Bucky held onto Cap's muscular thighs wanting to take all that Steve had, it wasn't long before the muscled man gave it to him, thick ropes of salty cum spurting down his throat, Bucky relaxed his throat and swallowed past Steve's cock as his lover gave one last thrust. 

His voice was gravel rough but when he released his lovers softening cock, he only had one thing to say, "Love you too Stevie."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you're all staying safe and motivated for Smutness 2020 yay.


End file.
